tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Virlomi
Virlomi is a young woman appearing in The New Kingdoms, who is worshipped by thousands of Khajiit and Bosmer, due to her status as their 'savior,' and 'Divine Leader.' Those who follow her call themselves 'The Natives,' as they are determined to preserve their cultures, and protect them against any outside influences. Characteristics/Gear Virlomi is a beautiful young woman, with Akaviri-like facial features and long, blonde hair that flows down her back. Her eyes are always changing color. Sometimes, this is used to seduce men. However, they are used to intimidate just as often. She has pointy ears, which make her race even harder to determine. She is described as beautiful, though many overlook her in favor of other women, due to her eyes. She has a rather full figure, with curves in all the right places. She frequently wears a golden, flowing dress, and sometimes wears feathers in her hair. When she does that, she keeps her hair in a braid and wears Khajiiti and Bosmeri jewelry, to honor her followers. She wields Godkiller, the sword of Gideon Steelfang. Ever since her children were kidnapped, Virlomi has worn form-fitting, golden armor, and carries a white shield, that is nearly impossible to break or get through. It is rumored to be Auriel's Shield, but few have gotten a good look at it, thus far. Biography Little is know about Virlomi. It is rumored that she was born in Akavir, but was taken to Tamriel at some point, where she encountered an incarnation of Sheogorath. In an act of strange spontaneity, the Incarnation whisked the young woman away to the Shivering Isles, and influenced her upbringing. Jyggalag, his predecessor, also helped. The two of them combined made Virlomi an interesting person, who is known to be cold and calculating, or kind and spontaneous. The two of them knew that this could make her a dangerous threat to the Isles, depending on who she decided to side with during the next Greymarch. So, they sent her back to Tamriel. She landed out of the portal near the border between Elsweyr and Valenwood, where a good number of Khajiiti farmers spotted her, in all her radiance, after being so involved with two Daedric Princes. The Khajiit began to worship her, rather quickly, believing her to be an incarnation of Azura, goddess made human. However, this was rather close to the truth... Eventually, they gave up on that rumor, and worshipped her as an entirely separate entity. Virlomi did nothing to encourage or dissuade this, so it continued. The rumor spread to Valenwood, and they instantly took up the cry. In Valenwood, members of her cult began to rebel against the current government, so, the hunting soon began. The Government was hunting down both Khajiit and Bosmer followers of Virlomi who lived there, and many became angry. An all-out Civil War began there, due to her influence. Personality Virlomi, as stated above, is rather spontaneous and bipolar. She is given to random acts of spontaneity. However, she is usually cool and calculating, making sure she knows every angle that she can exploit. She is very intent on her goals, and lets nearly nothing dissuade her. She has honor, however, and is willing to repay anyone who helped her. Despite this, she clearly has a malicious side, as she seems to enjoy tearing the souls out of Daedric Succubi. Virlomi is also a very forgiving and kind girl, as she honors and acknowledges everyone she meets, no matter who or what they are. She also does not seem to enjoy people who think too highly of themselves. Trivia *Virlomi is named for a character in a book series, who is much of the same: Both are called goddesses by the people, but neither of them encourage or put down these rumors, in order to further their own desires. *Virlomi is the holder of the Soul Gem and Mind Gem. *Virlomi is said to have a mixture of all four strains of the Akaviri Blood. Gallery Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires